Miraculous Smash
by KindredShadow
Summary: Ness likes TV, Lucas is jumpy, Toon Link can bring things to life with an object that controls wind, what could possibly go wrong? The Manor's defenses are breaking and intruder can pass undetected, but when Ness's favorite TV stars come to life, what will happen. And how will Marinette cope, torn between Adrien and a certain young Hylian. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


The pale sunlight flowed through the window, indicating dawn was drawing near. The sweeping fields surrounding the Smash Manor blowed gently in the breeze. Although this day seemed perfect for relaxing, there was nobody to be seen outside, for anybody who lived in the Manor was stressed.

The two hands who controlled the huge house flew faster than anyone could've imagined, trying to control the situation. Every hero or villain scurried around trying to get out of the way, afraid they would meet pain face-to-face if they messed with Master or Crazy Hand's rhythm. The reason? There were intruders, people from outside a game, who had found themselves in the manor.

No one could explain why, only the most youngest smashers, Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Toony, why didn't you tell us about this, uh, wind thingamajig?," said Ness, "I could've put out that fire in our room, yesterday!"

Toony, or Toon Link had shown his roommates, Ness and Lucas, the Wind Waker and was obviously enjoying the attention. He had gotten it from his best friend, the King of Red Lions or Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, who unfortunately he sank with the rest of Hyrule and never seen again.

"Ness, it's called a Wind Waker, and I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal out of it.," said Toon Link, smirking.

"Well, we could, like, make a hurricane in Snake's room or blow things at Lucario when he's meditating. YOU CAN CONTROL THE FLIPPING WEATHER!," Lucas exclaimed. He closely examined it for any other powers. "Well, uh, yeah it's cool, um, why don't we watch some TV?," said Toon Link nervously, suddenly realizing the greedy looks on their faces.

Surprisingly, they agreed and the trio set off toward their favorite lounge to find Little Mac and Cloud already watching the TV.

"Well, you know, maybe we'll do something else instead," said Lucas who noticed the faces Little Mac and Cloud gave Ness when he asked for them to leave, "It's only just Miraculous Ladybug that's on. Besides, nobody likes, likes th-that sh-show anyway…" Unfortunately Ness also gave a look of seething rage to Lucas.

"Well, maybe that _is_ my favorite show.," Ness said, deadly quiet. "You know, we'll let you have the TV," Cloud said, loudly, "only if you can get Link to rid my room of that flock of Keene."

"How did a flock of keese get into your room? Never mind, I'll get rid of them myself." Toon Link ran off, muttering to himself about mutant bats.

Little Mac looked contemptuous at Cloud and stormed off. Did he really enjoy the news that much? Cloud laughed and strode off, probably looking for Ike. They have been spending time trying to see how shiny their swords could get…using cream cheese.

"Well that's settled,"Ness said happily as he plopped down on the carpet in front of the TV, "If you want to wait for Toony, be my guest, but I'm not missing my ladybug show." Lucas shook his head and joined Ness on the floor.

/:(¥):\

A few hours later, Toon Link jogged in, looking shaken. "There were darknuts in there too. **Darknuts.** Not just keese, oh I'm going to kill Cloud."

He flopped onto the couch and promptly fell asleep, Lucas and Ness just smiled and turned back to the TV, humming the Miraculous Ladybug theme.

/:(¥):\

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ness shrieked.

Toon Link jumped off the couch, Master Sword at hand and Lucas jumped about 3 feet into the air. They each looked at Ness, who was rolling on the floor, _laughing_.

"Oh my gosh, your faces I- oh HAHAHA!"

Toon Link dumped a bottle of the Forest Haven water onto Ness, hopefully to calm him down and/or heal his sense of timing. "Now tell us what that was for, please!" Lucas snarled, though with his hand over his heart, "I'm sure that wasn't because it was a good episode, 'cause that sounded inhuman."

With the Forest Haven water doing it's work, Ness suddenly composed himself and spoke calmly,

"I had an idea."

 _Uh-oh._

"You. Had. An. Idea? You woke me up because you had an idea?! I'm surprised the hands aren't bearing down on you for disturbing everyone in the whole western wing!," Toon Link shouted, "Just for an idea!"

Ness looked sheepishly at Lucas, then to Toon Link's angry faces.

"Sorry….?," he said.

"Whatever," Toon Link rolled his eyes, "Let's go eat dinner, then we'll listen to your idea. You guys have been watching TV all day, besides, I'm starving." The two boys in front of the TV nodded. They were hungry too.

Toon Link led Ness and Lucas out of the lounge and into the giant corridor. The manor is a maze, if you haven't been living in it for at least five months, you'd get lost.

They passed Pikachu being chased by a fox with a blaster, Fox McCloud. Nope, nothing weird over there. But, you really couldn't say the same for the dining hall, which they entered, to the most strangest scene in the mansion.


End file.
